1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retrofocus-type wide angle lens and an imaging apparatus on which this lens has been mounted. In particular, the present invention relates to a retrofocus-type wide angle lens appropriate for use in a middle-size single-lens reflex camera and an imaging apparatus on which this retrofocus-type wide angle lens has been mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a sufficient length of backfocus needs to be secured in a wide angle lens for a single-lens reflex camera. Therefore, many wide angle lenses for single-lens reflex cameras adopt retrofocus-type lens configuration in which a front part and a rear part are asymmetrical with respect to a stop by arranging a lens group or groups having negative power and a lens group or groups having positive refractive power in this order from the object side. As such a retrofocus-type wide angle lens in which various aberrations are excellently corrected, lenses disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-094926 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent No. 2004-219610 (Patent Document 2) have been proposed.